Transformation
by Ink Wisher
Summary: Very obviously ignoring Breaking Dawn, this is the story of Hannah Silverton, the other girl werewolf. What happens when she imprints on somebody else in the pack? How will they react? Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**The Bus is Here**

**__________________________________________________________________**

I looked at my watch, it was almost 8:00. _I suppose I should go out and wait for the bus,_ I thought. I don't want to be late for my first day of a new school. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Hannah. Hannah Silverton.

I came to a new school because my mother said it was this or adoption. I guess I would rather be with my father than a new set of parents, but it's not like mine do so well. I sighed; thinking about this is depressing. My father decided he didn't care about me when he left my mother and me when I was seven. Apparently he hasn't changed, because now he just ignores me and pretends I'm not here.

And back to reality, I'm going to be late for the bus. As I walk to the bus stop, I realise that I'm the only one outside. _Curse this stupid small town,_ I growled in my head, _why force me here? Why Mom?_

As I was wallowing in self pity, I didn't notice someone was behind me until he tapped me on the shoulder. I quickly whirled around in alarm and had to stretch my neck to look up. Now, I'm not a short person. I'm 5"4, and I call that average. But compared to this person I'm a downright midgit!

Seeing my look of shock, he laughed, "Why do I always get that look with new people?" His body shook with laughter.

"Maybe because you're freakishly tall." I said, looking at him with sympathy, "Do you want me to apologize because your a freak?" Me saying that just made him laugh harder.

"What's your name?" The Freak asked, "I'm Brady."

"Hey Brady, my name is Hannah." I was trying not to stare. Along with his height, Brady was ripped. Not joking, his muscles were begging to be free of his shirt, which was so tight on him that you could see in detail his amazing abbs. His black shaggy hair was just past his ears, and his eyes were a deep green.

_Were all the boys here this gorgeous? _I demanded silently, trying to breathe.

While I was struggling with the battle in my head, I figured Brady thought I was insane. He was looking at me so weird! But all he said was, "The bus is here."


	2. Chapter 2

**...Werewolves.**

I snapped right out of my thoughs as if I had been electircuted, " Oh, yeah, ok."

As we got on the bus, I looked around. Of course I saw no familiar face. I sighed; there were no empty seats.

"Hey Hannah, you wanna sit with us?" Called my savior. I smiled as I walked down the bus to sit with Brady and his friends. At least I have one griend, I thought happily.

In my last school, I guess I was a loner. Nobody totally liked or disliked me; I was invisible.

Brady once again brought me out of my thoughts as he introduced me, "Guys, this is Hannah, she just moved here from...?" He looked at me questionally.

"Seattle," I quickly supplied for him.

"Right, Seattle," he said confidently, "Hannah, this is Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared and Kim," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "and later you'll meet Seth!"

"Ooh, I can't wait!" I put as much sarcasm in my voice as possible, until... "Wait, who's Seth?"

"Seth would be the one the girls can't get enough of," Brady said, rolling his eyes, "ooh, Seth! Good looking _and nice! _You're my dream guy!" His voice in a girly tone.

I laughed, he sounded hilarious! And as I looked at the other guys, I wondered how girls couldn't drool after them. They were all obviously tall, muscular (with the exception of Kim, who was being craddled in Jared's arms and a gooey look on her face), and jet-black hair, all of various lengths.

I looked at myself and choked back a groan. My black hair was curly, to a bit past my shoulders. Like I said, I'm not that tall, but I'm skinny (i guess), and my boobs are a low C. And my eyes, well, they're the strange thing about me. My eyes are golden. Golden like the legends say a vampire's are supposed to be.

"Are you a native?" Jacob, I think he's called, asked me.

"Well, I guess I am. My parents are both native, but I was born and raised in Seattle." I answered, not certain why he was asking.

"Do you know about the legends? The Quieluete legends?" He asked intently.

"Some of them." I replied.

"Which ones?" He was staring, almost like he was scared.

"I know all of the ones about...werewolves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Changes**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I could feel the stares of the whole group as we stopped at the school, even Jared and Kim haed broken off their gooey stare contest to stare at me, shocked. _Why were they all surprised? _I asked myself, they must have heard those stories at one point or another. "What?" I demanded, "Surely you've heard them, right? When our great-a-million grandrather took the shape of a-" I broke off as they all screamed, "STOP!"

I was so shocked, I didn't even register us leaving the bus, "What is the big deal?" I demanded.

"How do you know these?" Jacob hissed, glaring at me. "Who told you?"

"My grandpa was supposedly part of the last pack," I whispered back, offended, " WHAT is your problem?" I questioned as Jacob started to shake. When I say shake, I mean it. Jacob was trembling all over. I started to get scared, "Brady?" I asked uncertainly.

"Certain _ people _shouldn't be blabbing our history to people like this little wench who shouts it out for the world to hear!" Jacob spat, putting as much hate as possible into his words.

I started to shake. I don't even know what it was, but I wanted Jacob Black to die. I recoiled, shocked with my own thoughts and I looked at the other guys staring at me (Jared and Kim had left) they were staring with confusion and alarm.

"Hannah!" Brady yelped, grabbing my arm, "We need to get you out of here!"

"Get your arm off of me," I growled, he ignored my comment and steered me off into the woods, "Where are you taking me?" I was still trembling, whether from fear or anger, I didn't know. Jacob, on the other hand, had stopped shaking to look at me horrified.

"Hannah! I'm so sorry, but you have to calm down. There are humans here, and do you even realise what is happening?" When I shook my head no, he continued, "You are a werewolf. No doubt it's from your genes. We are all werewolves, except Kim. She is Jared's imprint."

I was now extemely confused. This made no sense. Me? A werewolf? "How do I become a werewolf?" I questioned, "And...why am I not tall? Is this why you guys are all so hot? I meant temperature wise, and-" I was cut off by Brady interupting, the other guys watching warily.

"Hannah. Calm down. You turn into a werewolf when you are angry. I'm thinking you will grow tall, your temperature is already hot and you are gorgeous, thank you for the compliment, and can you _ wait _for any other questions so we can take you to Sam? He is our leader."

I waited for nearly five minutes, trying to take this all in. Quil and Embry stood silently, watching for my reaction, Jacob had left, probably to warn Sam, and Brady was almost hyperventalating. "Brady, calm down." I said, getting irritated, which automatically started my shaking again. As a new werewolf, I discovered I had no control over my emotions, which of course pissed me off.

In an instant, I had exploded into fur, I clawed at the ground with my claws, and looked at Brady. I realised I was taller than him. This frightened me. I mean seriously, looking up to him at one minute and the next realise I was taller as a wolf? Brady, Quil, and Embry were staring at me with serious expressions. _What_ I growled, then noticed they couldn't hear me.

_Hello? Hannah, this is Sam, phase back and tell Quil and Embry to get to school to warn the rest of the pack, and get Brady to join us._

_I'll try, but I'm not really sure how._

_Just calm down, breathe deeply._

I did as Sam said, and felt myself loosen into my human form. I breathed, then looked at Quil and Embry. They were gaping at me, I swear their mouths were hitting the floor. "Guys? Sam says for you two to go to school and warn the pack." They were still staring at me. "What?"

"Um. Hannah? Look down." Brady said cautiously. I abided and realised I was naked.

"AHH!!!" I screamed and wildly tried to cover myself with my hands. The humiliation brought back anger so, of course, I phased again. By the time I had done that, Quil and Embry were gone, and Brady joined me. Brady's wolf form was a golden brown, and the scene playing in my mine did not make me happy. All I could see was the shock and me naked through his eyes. I growled, obviously a warning for him to forget he ever saw that.

_Sorry._

_It's not your fault. I just wish I could've had a nice new start in a new school._

_Well, on the bright side you get to meet the rest of the pack._

_Oh, yeah. Wasn't I supposed to meet the amazing Seth? _I thought sarcastically. Brady barked a wolf laugh as Sam entered our conversation.

_It's okay, you aren't even the only girl. There's Leah._

_Really? I'm not the only girl? Thanks God. _The others could feel the relief in her head.

They both sighed inwardly, _at least I can say for sure now that your gorgeous_ thought Brady.

_Do you want to be hit by a girl?_ I questioned.

_Hm. I think you are going to be a lot more pleasent than Leah._

_I will have to meet her first to know that._

_You will meet her, no worries._

_Pack meeting after school. Brady, bring her home and try to NOT look at her naked._

_I'll try, _and we all saw a vision of me again throught his eyes. That was it. I turned around and clawed Brady accross the face.

_Ow! _He complained, shaking his big head to clear it of the pain.

_You deserved that._

Sam sighed inwardly,_ Go and take her home, I'm going home to Emily._

_Ooh, Emily, _Brady mocked.

_Shut up, _I replied_, at least he has a girl._

_Thanks Hannah,_Sam thought gratefully, then left.

_Now this time, don't you DARE look at me._

_I can't help it. You're hot._

_I don't care what you think I am. Just no looking._

_Fine._

I transformed back into a human, by my house, then looked around for Brady. He was naked too! Shit that boy is even more fine without the clothes!

"Hey, no staring," Brady said, trying not to stare at me.

"Fine, I'll go get some clothes, and then what?"

"Then we go to the meeting."

"Oh."


	4. FORGOTTEN SOMETHING not a chapter

This should've been a before note thing...so

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, I highly doubt she would be in disguise as a fourteen year old girl who very obviously has no life.**


End file.
